Typically, computer systems utilize airflow through external vents to cool internal components. Fans are generally used to generate the airflow. To increase the efficiency of the cooling effect, a heat exchanger may be disposed in a path of the airflow. A heat exchanger includes thermally conductive elements that may be coupled to relatively high heat components. The thermally conductive elements may increase a surface area over which the airflow passes, thereby cooling the components.